Three Children One Heart
by Maakurinohime
Summary: Ever wondered what happen between the years of the Cell Games and the Buu Saga? Well here's one story of the Z warriors adventures while meeting some new friends. This is that story.
1. Chapter 1

**Three Children, One Heart**

**By: Stacey **

**Any of the respective Dbz characters or settings in this story is property of Akira Toriyama.**

**Chapter 1- The Unwilling Heart**

_**Nearly 3 months have past since the near destruction of Earth by Cell and things have finally started to calm down. Yet, for one family, this peace will only bring about trouble.**_

**_SLAM!_ Razin looked over his shoulder towards the stairs, his arms out stretched along the back of the couch. He sighs and turns his heads back to continue watching the television. "…Any minute now…"**

**A rush of footsteps could be heard coming quickly down the stairs and towards the area where Razin was relaxing. Suddenly, his eyes widen as he realizes that the foot steps had stopped. He turns quickly to see a marble notebook flying at his face. "Oh cr-" the notebook makes contact with his face as he sits there glaring at his younger sister, his face red from the hit and his slick black hair lightly covering his dark green eyes. "What the hell was that for Ezra!" **

"**For going into my room and taking my notebook!" her hands sat on her hips and she looked down at him with those intense violet eyes, just like their mother's. **

"**H-hey…wait a minute! I was only trying to help! You were always complaining so loud about not being able to think of other words or better descriptions to use!" He looked up at her, pushing his hair out of his eyes with one hand and giving a small smile that said- please don't hurt me too badly! **

"…" **She smiled and reached over and grabbed her notebook from the floor. "Make sure next time you ask me to go into my room and get my notebook. Otherwise…" She slapped him on the back of the head with the marble book. "It'll be worse than that for the next time!" **

"**Well, well… For once your father or I didn't have to step in between you two. Good job!" An applaud was heard behind Ezra and the two looked to see their mother standing there, clapping. Her long straight brown hair came over her left shoulder, her eyes shining with accomplishment. "I'm so glad you two are getting along better than before." She pushed off the wall and walked towards them, a grin on her face. "I remember when your father and I used to have to pull you two off of each other. You used to fight like lions over territory!" **

**Razin sighed. "Yeah, I'm glad too. Ezra may be younger than me, but _hell_ she's strong….plus she fought dirty with me. So unfair back then… I'm just glad she doesn't do that now - especially after all the new training Dad's been giving her." **

**Ezra grinned. "I bet I could beat you if we sparred!" **

**Razin chuckled nervously. "Uh… Yeah you probably could… But how about this: let's not find out by battling each other." He gave Ezra a pleading look as he rested his chin on the couch's back board. Before he pouted, lifted up his chin and rubbed it mumbling, "…Uncomfortable couch…"**

**Ezra giggled and turned towards her mother. "How long will it be till dinner? I wanna see if I time before hand to go out into the woods and exercise." **

**Hoshiko smiled. "You really are a tomboy sometimes. But unfortunately there isn't that much time today. How about tomorrow, Ezra?"**

**Ezra shrugged. "Looks like it'll have to be tomorrow." She smiled, excused herself, and went back up to her bedroom, notebook in hand as she began reading through the notes from Razin. **

"**She may be a tomboy as of right now, but she'll be a great woman when the time comes." Hoshiko smiled. **

"…**Where did _that_ come from, Mom?" **

"**Oh…nothing!" She smiled and giggled as she made her way back into the kitchen. **

**Razin sighed and rolled his eyes as he flopped onto the cushions once both left the room. _…__Girls__and__women__are__just__weird.__Can__'__t__seem__to__understand__them__…__.I__wonder__how__Dad__does__it?_He shifted his head back and looked out the window. _I__need__something__interesting__to__happen__that__doesn__'__t__involve__women__and__girls__and__their__confusing__ways._**

"**MOMMY! DADDY!" **

**Razin bolted up from the couch and saw his mother make a dash at the stairs.**

"**Razin, finish dinner for me! Your father and I will take care of Alondra!"**

**Razin stared at the steps, hearing his youngest sister, Alondra, crying. _Ally__… _He stood up and began to walk towards to the stairs, but stopped when he heard his father telling Ezra to go back into her room. "Guess I should finish dinner…" **

**He walked into the kitchen and he narrowed his eyes at what he saw. The table was already set, the food was placed on the table, and all of the dishes were done as well. "Really, Mom. You teach me how to cook… and then whenever something happens and you tell me to 'finish dinner,' everything's already finished." He sighed yet again and headed to the fridge. "The only thing I can do is gets drinks for everyone." **

"**Hey Razin! Your mother's sorry about leaving you to finish up cooking. But she appreciates it." Raylor stopped in his tracks when he saw Razin holding five cups in his hand, two of them glass, three plastic. "Uh… How about you let me help with that?" **

"**I'm fine, Dad. I'm not filling them up here and then carrying them. Plus," He placed all the cups at the seats and headed over to the counter where he left the pitchers out of juices and milk. "I'm not as clumsy as Ezra with cups." **

**Raylor laughed. "I guess you're right about that. Nothing to worry about here then!"**

"**Hey, Dad? …Is Alondra alright?"**

**Raylor's face softened as Razin asked this. "…She had a dream that scared her really badly. Apparently, your mother and I were gone." **

**Razin stayed quiet as he poured himself a cup of orange juice. "Was it a premonition dream like Mom's?"**

"…**We aren't sure about it. But Razin," He walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about us. We can handle ourselves if something happens. Besides, you know me! I don't go down easily without a fight!" He smiled warmly.**

**Razin shook his head. "Yeah that's for sure, Dad. Ezra's the same way as you are. She won't do something difficult without giving it her all." He sat down in his chair and looked up at his father. "I'll admit I'm envious of Ezra for that." **

**Raylor smiled softly and took his own seat as they waited for the girls. "…It's ok to be envious of your sister…but you know how she acts before she thinks in battles. That's why she needs an older brother who thinks of details to keep her safe." **

**Razin blinked and smiled as he held his cup in his hand and stared into the ripples. "…Yeah that's very true, Dad. She is impulsive just a bit too much." **

"**Sorry for the wait you two!" Hoshiko, Ezra, and Alondra came walking into the kitchen. They all took their seats and dinner finally started.**

"**So, I heard that you want to head out to the forest and get some exercising done, Ezra."**

**Ezra nodded at the father as she chewed her chicken. "Yeah, I'd like to. It's been a while since I've practiced evading in the forest." **

**Raylor smiled. "You have the fighting spirit of the Saiyans. You truly do have our blood in you." **

**Ezra smiled. "I guess so. Just a bit more than Razin and Alondra do at the moment."**

**Razin narrowed his eyes and glared at Ezra. "Thanks a lot, Ezra." **

**Ezra stuck out her tongue. "Well it's true! Besides, I just said _'__at__the__moment.__' _You never know what's going to happen in the future." **

**Razin shrugged his shoulders. "You have a point there, I'll give you that much." **

"**What's that suppose to mean, huh?"**

"**That you act too much before you think. For example, you're standing up now." He looked up at her and met his green eyes with her violet.**

"**Tch!" She sat back down and continued eating, completely ignoring Razin for the rest of the meal and most of the night. **

**Later that night, Razin lay on his bed, his music playing. Lately his mind has been wondering about. _Maybe__I__should__start__training__like__Ezra.__I__am__of__Saiyan__blood__…__but__I__sure__don__'__t__act__like__it.__Not__like__she__does__anyway__…__._ He turned onto his side and lowered his music just a bit. _Shouldn__'__t__I__have__a__bit__more__energy__to__do__something__useful?__Rather__than__just__be__the__protective__big__brother?__I__don__'__t__want__to__do__nothing__and__just__watch__Ezra__have__to__do__all__of__the__fighting__alone._"Ugh!" He sat up and stared at his closet door intensely. "Something… There's gotta be something…" Razin stood and walked over to his windowsill and looked out into the dark night sky. _What__if__…_ "Got it!" **

**Razin went out into the hall way and knocked at his parents bedroom. "Hey Dad? You here?" **

**The door opened and his father stepped out. "What's up, Razin? Something wrong?" **

"**Not really…but I was wondering. Before you got your sword, did you practice with a wooden sword or did you just go straight to the sword?" **

**Raylor looked down at Razin with interest. "Well, I sure wasn't expecting that from you." He chuckled. "I actually went straight to the sword; it was kind of a last minute thing for me. I wasn't expecting to use a sword in battle at all, but after one battle I had no choice." **

**Razin nodded. "Ok…Thanks, Dad!" He turned and was about to re-enter his room when he stopped. "Oh, by the way, is it ok if I head into West City tomorrow? I'd like to go see if I can find something." **

**Raylor smiled, realizing what Razin wanted to do. "Sure, but how about if you take Ezra with you as well? Or at least ask her if she'd like to go with you." **

**Razin smiled. "Alright, I have no problem with that. Thanks a lot Dad!" He disappeared back into his room and all that could be heard was the sound of moving things around. **

"**Ha! Just like me sometimes! Gets an idea and won't stop till he at least tries it out… Atta boy." Raylor smiled and went back into his room. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Any of the respective Dbz characters or settings in this story are property of Akira Toriyama.**

**Chapter 2- A Solution in Sight?**

"**Yo, Ezra!" Razin knocked on her door first thing in the morning, up and raring to go. **

**The door opened slowly and Ezra poked her head out, a not-so-pleasant look on her face. "What?" **

"**I thought you wanted to head to the city with me today? I wanted to get a head start and head out early. Is that ok with you?" **

"**Since you already woke me up, I guess I have no choice then," she smiled. "Let me shower and get ready. Can you make breakfast before we leave?" she asked, opening the door and walking over to her dresser to get clothes. **

"**Yeah, sure!" he replied. "Not a problem! Thanks for coming along with me. I'll have breakfast ready in about 20 or 30 minutes, so be quick!" He ran down the stairs rather excited compared to normal. **

"…**What the hell has gotten into my idiotic brother?" Ezra sighed and began to run the hot water in the shower. "Either way, it's good to see him running around." She smiled and got into the shower.**

**Razin rummaged through the cabinets eventually pulling out the pancake mix. "There we go." He began to shake the bottle of mix as the stove warmed up. **

"**Well you're up extra early today, Razin." Hoshiko commented. "What's the occasion?" **

**Razin looked up smiling at his mother. "I figured out my own way to train and become stronger. I asked Dad last night if I could go into West City today." **

**The woman smiled. "Yes I heard about that. Ezra's going to be going with you as well? Because I know for a fact that she'd never be up this early without a reason." She chuckled slightly. **

**Razin laughed pouring enough mix into the pan to make one pancake. "Yeah, she's gonna be coming along too. I dunno how long we're going to be though. We should definitely be back before dinner though at the latest." **

"**Good! I was about to say, it's not even nine in the morning yet! You better be back before dinner!"**

**Razin cracked another smile as he placed the cooked pancake on a plate and poured mix into the pan for another one. "Sure thing, Mom. The only reason I'm not too sure when we'll be back is because I wanna start training after I get the things I need in the city."**

**Hoshiko smiled. "Alright. Just make sure the two of you are careful, and don't let anyone catch you flying or using your Saiyan abilities. Ok?"**

"**Yeah, I know Mom. I'll be careful, and watch Ezra as well." He poured more mix into the pan and placed the other pancake on the top of the stack that began piling on the plate. **

**Hoshiko watched Razin as she made herself a small cup of coffee. _They__'__re__all__gonna__grow__up__to__be__great__someday__… __I__know__it__…_**

"**Mom…Is there something on your mind? I've noticed that lately you've been watching us and spending an awful lot more time with us, too."**

**Hoshiko came out of her daze and smiled softly at him. "Everything's going to be just fine, Razin. I have no doubt about it. Don't worry yourself and just enjoy your life." She tapped him on the head as she walked by and headed out into the living room. **

…**_Women__confuse__me._ Razin finished up with the last pancake and placed the plate on the table and continued to clean up any mess. **

"**It smells good in here, Razin. You made your pancakes, I'm guessing?" Ezra walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a cup, while also grabbing the orange juice before heading to the table. "You want some?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at him.**

"**Sure, thanks." He walked over to the table after cleaning his hands. **

"**No problem. By the way... What are you looking for in West City?" she inquired, grabbing two pancakes from the stack.**

"**I'm looking for a wooden sword so I can start training in my own way. It wouldn't look cool for me if I couldn't protect my younger sisters from guys and dangers." He smiled as he also took two pancakes. **

**Ezra widened her eyes a bit surprised by the sudden change in his attitude, but smiled. "Aww! You're such a great big brother, Razin! Always worrying about me and Alondra first… We couldn't have asked for a better brother than you." **

**Razin flushed just a bit as he continued to cut and eat his pancakes. "Thanks, Ezra…" **

**About an hour later, Razin and Ezra were headed out to West City, the wind blowing their hair into a complete mess. **

"**So, you wanna start training in your own way, huh?" **

"**Yeah, I want to be strong my own way… Maybe not by physical fighting like you, though, since we learned that doesn't work too well with me." Razin looked off into the distance with a hint of dreaming in his eyes.**

**Ezra chuckled. "You know… I was starting to wonder if you ever wanted to fight at all. But," she added as she saw him narrow his eyes at her. "I don't have to worry about that now."**

"**Yeah, well, it just took me a while to figure out what way would've been the best for me." He took a quick look around at the surroundings and nodded to himself. "We're almost at the point where we'd have to start to running instead of flying. You ready?" **

"**Yup! Besides it'll be good ex-" Ezra stopped in mid- air as did her brother. "…You feel that?" She asked a hint of worry in her voice. **

**Razin hesitated. "…Come on." They both began a quick decent to the ground. **

**Once they both touched ground they began to walk the rest of the way. **

"**Do you think it could be one of the fighters that went to the fight in the Cell Games three months ago? They're the only ones I can think of with this much_ki_." **

"**Well, it could be…" he said thoughtfully. "But you gotta remember this too - if there were enemies like the Androids and Cell, that _ki_ could very well belong to a new enemy." **

**Ezra's face grew grim. "What with how strong that ki is… I really hope it belongs to an ally."**

**Razin raised a finger. "Think about it like this first, Ezra: if it_is_ an enemy, we should feel another _ki_ very shortly. If not, then it's an ally. After the Cell Games, I know that the fighters we saw on TV - and not that fake Hercule guy - would be on it immediately if it really was a new enemy."**

**Ezra paused for a minute, staring at her brother. "Even if you never did find a way to fight, Razin, we'd at least have someone on our side that knows how to put together strategies!" She smiled at him. **

**Razin looked away and mumbled. "Yeah… Well, I guess that's from playing all those video games." **

"**Yeah, but still, I'm pretty sure that that would be useful in a real battle." **

**Razin shrugged. "Dunno… But hey, I think we're safe to make a run for the edge of the safe zone if you want to." **

**Ezra grinned. "I'll race you to it!"**

**Razin nodded, eyes alight. "You're on! Ready! Set! Go!" **

**The two took off at a top speed, easily leaving two clouds of dust behind them as they raced to the edge of town. About two or three minutes later, two more clouds appeared at the edge of town. **

"**Ha! I actually beat you this time, Ezra!" said Razin whipping the dust off of his pants and shirt. **

**Ezra rolled her eyes. "You beat me a total of 15 times out of 47. I wanna see if you can actually tie things up eventually!" **

**Razin rolled his eyes back at her. "Hey! Lately, it's been me winning so I'm starting to show you that I'm catching up." **

"**Yeah, yeah." She chuckled. "Come on! We gotta find you a wooden sword so you can start training!" She headed off into the busy town, leaving him to catch up to her. **

"**Hey! Wait up, Ezra! Let's try and stick together for now!" He ran after her, sighing as he realized that today was going to be tiring for him. **

**Finally, Razin caught up to his sister. "Geeze, Ezra! Can we try and not lose each other for now?" He asked, breathing deeply from his run. **

"**Yeah, sure. But Razin," She looked back at him. "I'm surprised you haven't noticed the two major _ki_s in this city."**

**Razin blinked and then felt them suddenly. "Oh! And they're pretty close too!" **

"**Yeah… And up close like this you can tell they're not enemies!" Her eyes grew wide and sparkled with excitement. **

**Razin realized this and tried to grab to her arm before she ran off but missed it by an inch. "Ezra, wait!" **

"**Why should we wait? We should check this out!" She said looking back quickly before ramming into somebody and falling to the ground, large and small bags and boxes falling on top of her. "Ouch!" She looked up and saw a boy about her age sitting on the ground across from her, when she gasped. **


End file.
